Pheonix
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: A year ago when he woke up , Steve Rodgers rescues a girl from by SHIELD who has lost her memories. After capturing Loki, he calls on her skills with magic to access the situation. Unfortunately, this woman has a past of her own, one that has been waiting 1000 years to resurface. A woman who has been forged in fire, changed, and comes out ready for war. femHarryxCap & femHarryxLoki
1. Chapter 1

**Moon Says:** So, it has been forever. A part of that has been graduate school, but the other part has been a death in the family. I lost someone who has been like a parent to my dad and a grandparent to me in many ways. There was so much going on there, that I can't even begin to get into it. There, also, was my brother's ex-girlfriend drama. Seriously, you kick someone out of your house (someone you have been kind to let stay with you despite them basically screwing it up and take, take, taking) and then my Uncle dying (and the drama of selfish and greedy family members), not to mention school, I've been kicked and kicked. This is just something to get my mind off things. I will devote myself to _Twilight of the Gods_ next.

 **Summary** : A year ago when he woke up from his frozen sleep, Steve Rodgers rescues a girl captured and interrogated by SHIELD who has lost her memories. Now, after capturing Loki, he calls on her skills with magic to access the situation. Unfortunately for Fury and Widow, this woman has a past of her own, one that has been waiting a thousand years to resurface. A woman who has been forged in fire, changed, and comes out ready for war.

D **isclaimer and notes** : I do not own any of the characters; although, some of the history and changes are my brain children. There are three songs here, a bit of their lyrics. Fall Out Boy's T _he Mighty Fall, Phoenix,_ and _My Songs Know What You Did_. This is also a weird Oneshot. One day, after my fics are done (that I have started), I will develop this into the full blown story it was meant to be. This is a teaser, maybe, if you will.

 **Phoenix**

"So, Loki has that spear-staff of his, but what is his power?" Steve asked as he tried to get a handle on the situation despite the fools around him joking around.

Those around the table quieted down as they began to realize that they were getting off point.

"My brother uses magic and prefers daggers as his weapon of choice," Thor replied cautiously, confused as to why his brother would be using such a weapon. The first time Thor had ever seen Loki wield a spear like weapon was a year ago when his brother was the temporary King of Asgard—he had used Odin's spear. While his brother did prefer long-distance fighting, Loki had perfected how to fight up close with his daggers.

It was a compliment to someone else…a long time ago. Someone Thor had failed.

"You have no magic users?" Steve turned his questioning to Fury who only shook his head.

"There is a community out there, but they refuse to interact with us "muggles" or "NoMaj": those with no magic; they prefer to keep to themselves, and as long as they can keep themselves contained, then we have no problem."

Steve sighed, "I thought so," before he pulled a phone out of one of his pockets.

"Where the hell did you stick that?" Stark asked, bewildered, but Steve ignored him and punched in a number.

When the call connected, Steve knew there would be no answer only silence. "The enemy is a magic user," was all he said before the blonde man heard a deep breath and disconnecting of the phone.

Steve hung up the phone, put it away, and closed his eyes while regulating his breathing.

Stark raised an eyebrow, "So, you taking a nap because you got ignored?"

Before Stark uttered the last word, an energy picked up in the room. Then, as soon as Steve opened his eyes a moment later, a blonde-haired woman appeared behind him with a sharp crack!

Her hands immediately rested on his shoulders, her eyes swept around the room before settling on Banner. As she considered him, her head titled.

It had seemed like forever since she had seen such a battle ranging inside of someone. Remus, to be honest. She had always told the wolf to accept himself, but he never would.

The Light had destroyed that man…

"How the hell did you find this place?" Fury asked as soon as Stark opened his mouth. The Director had a pressing issue and Stark's mouth was going to make it worse.

The woman standing behind Steve turned her ice-grey eyes at the black man by the monitors. The aura he gave off, along with his one eye, reminded her of Moody.

"We need your help," Steve said, by-passing the others. Her response was only to lean down and rest her forehead on the back of his head.

"Has he used any magic so far?" was the first thing she said after she lifted her head from the blonde man in front of her.

Steven shook his head as he turned around to face her, her hands going behind her back, in a stance not unlike a solider. "The files said he has used mind control on others, but that is was put off as a result of his weapon," he paused a second as he thought about something. "He had illusions of himself before I battled him. He is used to fighting up close with a weapon. Though, I got the impression that he wasn't used to the length of his staff."

The blonde woman looked thoughtful before she asked, "The staff…it wasn't…"

As she trailed off, Steve shook his head. "The staff was more of a sword length. There was a blue crystal at the tip," Cap offered.

She just shrugged, "We haven't used anything of that length since a thousand or so years ago when weapons of that lot were in style."

"You use—" Steve started, but she waved him off as she turned around and headed toward the door. "I'm different. I saw the downfall of my people and learned an old skill."

"Where do you think you're going, missy?" Fury asked as he stepped forward, but Steve cut him off as he took off in her direction.

"I'm going to see this magic user of yours. I can't really help if I don't know anything about him," the woman said off handedly as she was already almost out of the room by the time he finished his question.

Fury turned his eye on Widow and jerked his head toward the girl and Captain America. The red-head nodded as she went off after them. Fury had been wondering where they girl had gone off to a year ago. It seemed she was still with Rodgers. Fury didn't trust anyone, but the fact that she had been with Rodgers all this time, nothing had been heard from her, and Rodgers trusted her, Fury was willing to give her a chance. It seemed, though, her memories had returned…Fury always thought she was a witch. For now, though Fury really didn't like the situation, he had no choice but to put the fact of the word not only in the rag-tag group he assembled, but this unknown girl as well.

When Widow was gone from the room, Fury turned toward Banner and Stark, "You two might want to start working on locating the cube."

~Phoenix~

She popped in her earbuds that Steve got her, the ones that were wireless and wrapped around her neck. It took her weeks to get them to work for her.

As she turned on her music, continuing the song she was listening to before Steve called, she made her way toward the cell. She was surprised that it wasn't actually far.

By the time she had it set up and started singing, she had not only come to the door to the cell but remembered that the song was almost over.

As she opened the door and looked inside, bits of memory came back to her and a smirk twisted on her lips as the ending words of the song just came out.

" _Whooooa, how the mighty fall…the mighty fall…the mighty fall…They fall in loooovee_ ," she repeated those words twice before the man in the cage cracked and chuckled.

As the next song started playing and she stopped her singing, the raven haired man in front of her just looked at her amused. "It has been a while since I have had the pleasure to hear your song," his eyes just lit up, but she didn't see them.

Her focus turned to his cell and his armor. In all these years, he hadn't changed at all.

"I never thought you would turn into such a pretty _Light_ bird," Loki teased her.

She only rolled her eyes and replied with her song, " _You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start, so dance alone to the beat of your heart…Doesn't it fell like our time is running out? I'm going to change you like a remix. Then I'll raise you like a phoenix…wearing our vintage misery_ …"

Loki frowned when she got to her last line, "You have changed. Do you no longer care to be the same as before?"

The woman only sighed as she walked closer to the cage. Loki mimicked her movements until the glass was all that stood between them. "After the attack…" her voice trailed off as her face took on a tired, sad look.

"I tried to give you what I could. Did you ever go back to see if the boy was okay?" Loki asked, his voice soft and her face softened in response.

"Once again, you save me. I used everything I had to protect them. I haven't gone back because my memory hasn't been that great," the woman only sighed.

"Was it ever?" Loki teased to which she chuckled.

"Whatever that bastard did, it knocked me around. When I came to, I had no memory of who I was or _what_ I was. Slowly, over the past," she blinked as she came up short on the time.

Steve, from behind her, said in a short, flat voice, "a year."

"My memory started to come back over the past year, but nothing from the past decade. My head was still stuck before the war kicked off. I remembered not Regulus or the time we spent together, though I am told I've called out for him at night."

"To be expected considering he has been your sole reason to live since the end of the war," Loki filled in for her.

"This is so frustrating. Half the time I cannot remember and the other it comes to me. I thought I had gotten over the memory fragmentation. They live, both Regulus and William. I know not if they were hurt, but I would if they were dead. Thanks to a mutual friend of ours, I would know."

Loki's eyes filled with pain briefly before he opened his eyes to apologize, but she cut him off. "You may not have made it in time to save me or my soul then, but you came when it mattered. Both times in this third life of mine, A Chro," her hand raised up to the glass and Loki mimicked her.

~Phoenix~

In another room watching on the screens the exchange between the two was Thor. As he heard those words from her, he whispered, "Sister."

~Phoenix~

To relieve the build of tension in the room, she started to sing again, " _My songs know what you did in the dark_."

Loki only chuckled before replying, "Do you, now, A stór? You can't even remember your own name."

She only chuckles before turning away from him, dancing a little, ignoring his words, before singing, " _Light em up up up, I'm on fire….everything you love then burns to ashes_ …"

These words stop her as memories come back to her, Loki's eyes harden as he knows what she remembers.

Her head titles, "Who set the world on fire?" she muttered before Steve came forward and held her to him, her back to his front. One arm was across her stomach and the other in between her breasts and neck. Her hands immediately went to his.

"You did," Loki replied, his voice gentle, "Though it was my rage that fueled it," his silky voice only paused before her eyes made him go on. "I felt the fire burning through you. It was all _we_ could do to stop it."

She closed her eyes for a moment before the ice-grey went away and was replaced by a death-green. Not soon after her hair changed as well. She shifted from remembering her dragon to the form she grew up in, before she was cursed with the blood of duty.

" _Put on your war pain_ t, little Phoenix. _The war is won before it's begun, Release the doves, surrender love_ ," her voice was soft but the two men in the room heard her.

Loki smirked, "That's my war goddess. Are you ready to play with me again?"

Steve's arms tightened against her when another burst into the room. "How dare you, brother! She is not yours to play with as a toy. Nor is she something you just release. If the Morrigan was to come out…" Thor trailed off as he imaged the victory his brother gained.

The woman only chuckled. "No need to worry, Thor. The Morrigan is gone for the moment. Though, considering how I got to this country, she might be coming out. There seems to be a war brewing in my territory, my home, and it needs to be addressed."

Her eyes turned to the left not really looking at anyone as her thoughts were consumed with a need for the death of the one who had tried to hurt what belonged to her.

Loki only chuckled as he leaned sideways against the glass, his eyes only for her. "The dragon is coming out, is she? I cannot wait to see the chaos you bring, _My Lady._ "

Those death-green eyes snapped to the man in front of her. She took in his amused expression, trailed to his eyes before she stopped. Something was wrong. "Why are your eyes blue? Have you changed as well?"

Loki frowned while Thor voiced his concern. "You know, little sister, that his eyes are green just as yours are black and gold—" Thor trailed off as they both turned to him, different eyes then the color he just listed.

Widow, who had been watching silently the entire time off to the side, spoke up then. "The cameras at the base Loki destroyed captured the eyes of the agents he turned. They were blue."

The raven-haired woman only hummed before she raised an eyebrow at Loki. "When did you do this?"

Loki shrugged not concerned about the property damage. "A few days ago."

The woman only sighed. "I wished you have killed someone, then I would have known you were here. Those two are such gossip whores."

Widow actually sputtered. "He killed at least eighty people!"

Steve could feel the annoyance of the woman he was holding rising. Her ice was melting due to the fire of her memories. "Ignore her, darlin'. I really do not want deal with the mess of you killing her. We have more important problems to deal with."

The raven-haired woman only sighed but nodded. "What are you doing on Midgard, Loki?"

"You disappoint me, Aisu-hime. I thought you would have figured that out by now."

"I honestly don't care at this point. Steve asked me to come because there was a magic user he was dealing with. Now that I know it's you…" she turned around and backed up. Steve showed his displeasure in his eyes at the fact that she showed her back to the enemy, but he stayed silent. "My advice is to leave Loki alone. This is a god of magic. He's magic is on par with the Lords of Magic."

"And who are these Lords of Magic?" Fury asked as he entered the room, fed up with just watching the situation. There was too much he didn't know, and these two weren't really revealing anything except that this unknown girl was enough to make Loki feel…and he her. Fury didn't know if she was a threat yet…Thor had called her sister, so maybe she was side against Loki like Thor?

The woman looked bored as she explained. "In my world, we believe that the goddess created magicals to govern and watch over the beings of the world, whether creature or human. There is one for each type of magic. Light, Dark, and Grey. Depending on what my people need, the Grey magic can and does spilt into two: Neutral and Chaos. The Lords of Magic are the most powerful within their certain type of magic. Last time I checked, there were only three. We were missing a Dark Lord."

"Didn't you have one in the nineties?" Fury questioned, not relenting in his quest for knowledge that he didn't normally have access to.

Those death-green eyes hardened. "Yes, and I killed him. We have a new one to take his place, but," her eyes closed and her face showed the pain she held, "he was killed the very night the previous one died."

Fury's one eye widened. "You're Harley Potter."

The woman only sighed. "It is the name I was born to in this third life of mine, but I stopped using it after my parents were murdered. My godfather gave me a new name. One I much prefer over Harley."

"And that name would be?" the red-head asked impatient like.

There was just something about that woman that made her want to kill her. Very rarely did she ever have these desires. She had one with Ronald and look what happened when she _didn't_ kill him.

Her eyes twitched once before she reached down, grabbed a knife from her leg and threw it at the woman. All within a second. Not even Cap had the reflex to stop the knife at the speed it was going.

The knife buried in her shoulder just as Cap called out sharply, "Samantha!"

But the Potter didn't even look at him. Instead, she went straight to the woman and pulled out the knife. With a sigh, she wiped the knife on the red-head's right arm—who was still in shock herself.

Widow knew she had the skills to perceive the attack and dodge it, but the Spy didn't do either of those things. In fact, she barely even saw the other woman move let alone the dagger coming toward her.

No one said anything as Cap grabbed his companion by the upper arms and drug her back toward Loki.

"Now, which dagger of yours did you just use, little dragon?" the Trickster's voice interrupted the shock.

She turned toward him and blinked a few times before she realized what he was saying. "Oh, well, shit."

"Shit?" Stark's voice was heard, and it didn't go unnoticed by any the disbelief in it. "That was inhuman speed right there. Not to mention, your name is Samantha?"

The raven haired girl shook her head, "Christina actually. Steve named me when he found me. I couldn't remember any of my names, actually."

Cap gave her a look and was about to start reprimanding her, but then Widow started whimpering.

Christina titled her head as she looked at the woman. "She's only whimpering, high pain tolerance that one."

Stark, though, couldn't help but snap back. "And what about your? Break a fingernail and you're crying, princess?"

"Actually, I have had a broken arm and a leg shattered, yet I couldn't even feel it," was her short reply before Loki commanded her attention again.

"Did you ever find an antidote for your poison?" the god of mischief was quite curious.

"There was never supposed to be a cure, so no, I haven't found one. She's going to die. How long depends on her..." Christina trailed off before turning fully to look at Loki. "Speaking on people I want to poison, do you know where that bastard is right now?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at her as if to say do I look like a dog? "Maybe William will know. I thought you said your father was developing—"

"He was kind of murdered before he finished it; or if he did, he never told me."

"So there is no way to cure her?" Steve said as his eyes were glued to Widow withering and whimpering. Her whimpers were getting a bit louder as the minutes dragged on.

"If I asked him, he'd make me figure it out. And I probably could, if I wanted too, but it would take too long," she said when she saw Steve's look.

"I can figure it out. Get her back to the lab, I'll take a blood sample…" Stark said as he trailed off, his mind running many possible solutions.

Fury, though, cut him down. "It's magic, you can't figure that out. Only a healer could…you wouldn't happen to be a healer, would you?" Fury turned to Christina.

Christina only sighed. "Yes, I am. How do you think I got my Masteries? I have two in Potions, one in Healing, and one in Runes."

"So the poison is in Potions?" Loki asked as he actually thought about it. He never really bothered with her projects before. It was her way to coping with the kidnapping and torture.

Something triggered in her at that moment. Her eyes snapped to him as she read his thoughts—on the premise that he might know something about her poison that could trigger something in her own mind. Her face frozen in shock and a bit of fear as what triggered was not about the poison. "I am going to kill you."

Loki only blinked at her threat, "Why would that be?"

"You know damn well! The spell in that stone…you know exactly where it came from," she growled at him before she turned and marched toward the red-head. Right now, it would be in Loki's best interests if this woman died, Christina had read it in the back of Loki's thoughts, so Chris was going to put a small amount of force into saving the woman. As she knelt down, Loki's eyes never left her body.

Christina put her hand over the heaving chest of the woman on the ground before her and released a stasis spell. When she was done, she turned to Loki, tears starting to form, "The very bastard who kidnapped me, tortured me, and then, almost forced someone I care for to rape me. That's who."

"I was not aware of _his_ involvement. If I had known, I would have killed him." Loki was not happy at her insinuation.

"Even if it exposed me?" she replied quick as lightning.

Loki's eyes hardened as he stared at her, refusing to answer such a question.

Christina only sighed as she turned back to the woman next to her. "I had wondered if a muggle could actually be infected by the poison. She's burning up, so it must be the other one," she sighed as Christina unbuttoned her robe revealing the corset, lowcut as it was, underneath. With a quick bite to her thumb, she trailed a line from her neck down to the top of her breasts.

Everyone felt some type of pressure as a tattoo of sorts became visible around her neck and down. It was solid black in color, like a choker that hung down. After a few seconds the lines moved and revealed itself to be a snake. The head was the part that was next to her breasts.

The Snake wasn't big around, no bigger than the palm of her hand, but it was between four and five foot long. The snake was almost pure black if it was not for the line of ice-blue that interwoven with the black around the entire length.

When it rose off her skin, coming to life, it hissed, _"Took you long enough to free me. I was so bored. What have you got yourself into now?"_

Christina rolled her eyes before replying in the same language. _"I poisoned the woman next to me, and the blonde over there? I own him and he wants me to cure her."_

" _Your poison?"_ was the quick reply.

Christina nodded, and the snake left her body and went to the other woman's.

"Talk me through what you did, and maybe we can come up with something," Stark said, his voice was insistent.

"I took two incurable poisons from the Queen and King Snakes—of the magical kind. One kills you quickly and freezes your insides while the other does the opposite. What I did was take the two, found a few ingredients that stabilized them, and combined them. Now it depends on how the infected person mixes with the poison for it to go either way. You can't isolate them and try and cure them separately, because they have no cure. Together, they have no cure."

"What about the binding? Can we neutralize that?" Stark immediately put out.

Christina shook her head. "You take away the binding, and she gets infected with both. The problem with that is that they will attack each other. That was why combining the two poisons was a miracle because they destroy each other. And they don't neutralize them either because they will end up destroying each other and not in a curing kind of way," Christina interjected seeing Stark try and butt in.

"You could cry," Loki suggested.

Christina looked at him dully. "My tears do the opposite, thank you very much. How do you think I was able to bind two deadly, incurable poisons together?"

"I thought with your magic."

"So your magic and these tears are the stabilizing agent?" Stark quickly deduced.

"Magic makes the world go round, and so does blood for that matter."

Christina closed her eyes and tried to figure this out. "If I take away the stabilizer, it fucks up. To get to C, you have to combine A + B with something special. That is how you get C," she muttered.

"What if you changed it? You changed the poisons to get one that combines, yes? Can you do it again? Change it into something that can be cured?" Banner, who had entered when no one had been looking, suggested.

Christina didn't reply, instead she focused on her familiar who was finished with his analysis. _"The theory of you two-leggers that everyone has magic is right. This one has enough to give her life but cannot access it. But it isn't enough for the poison to be feeding off the magic. Our venom feeds on magic…that is why sometimes mine takes less than the other one. You cannot make her immune to my venom like I have done you.'_

Christina nodded. _"I know. If I do that, even if I could, it would be attacked by the Basilisk venom. Honestly, I am the only one immune."_

"What did the snake say?" Stark said, then stopped and couldn't believe he just said that.

"I am immune to one of the venoms because of this snake. We are connected; he is my familiar." Said snake hissed before she nodded, "Forgive me. _I_ am his familiar. But if even if I could make her immune to one, the other would attack. After the civil war amongst the magical snakes, any familiar of the King or Queen are instant death targets of the other. My Master was able to fix that through his own familiar, but I'm not exactly sure how."

"What do you have in common with your master?" Banner questioned.

Christina shrugged, "Blood. He is my grandfather through a thousand years, but my father through blood adoption. My timeline is screwed up, so I can't tell if this was done before or after I was blood-adopted. Honesty, if there is a cure, my father knows it."

"But you said he is dead. Which father are we talking about?" Stark sassed.

Loki was the one to answer. "Only one of them was a Potion Master. That was the Prince heir, yes? Slytherin was more into Runes and Transfiguration. I would suggest a balance of sorts. If you can, the cure would lie in neutralizing the new poison which, while made up of the poison, is held together by your magic and tears. The properties of both of them overrule all. They come first _then_ mix with the poison, but they are in charge. It is they that direct and control the poison."

Christin frowned. "But if I get rid of the stabilizer, it turns the poison in on itself, causing the two to attack each other."

"Not if you do it right," Loki cautioned as he shrugged. Honestly, the man was bored. It was the only reason he was helping; through, to be honest, if the Spy died, Loki would not care in the least. it wasn't like she was a true threat against him.

This only caused Christina to throw her head back against the railing and groan. "Why are you so complicated? Why can't you be stupid?"

Loki only chuckled. "If I was ignorant, then how could I work with you or understand you at all? You are a genius, a prodigy among you kind. You need someone to talk to that understands."

Christina pouted, "You only know because you've read my mind."

"Hold up! Loki can read minds?" Stark started freaking out.

Christina shook her head. "Just mine. I'm special. If I have a connection with someone, then I can link with them. It's handy in a battle."

With that she stood, patted off her pants as if there was dust or dirt, Christina made her way back to Steve. "If I am to cure her, I will need the opposite of what I used to bind it. Or the opposite of her, I suppose. I don't know. There is still too much I don't know. I don't have time for it either."

"If you had time to infect her, you have time to cure her. I need one of my best agents. In case you haven't noticed, your boyfriend is about to start a war with this planet," Fury commanded.

Ignoring him, Christina turned toward Loki who gave her at timeline. "We do not have much time. The portal will be opened, that I cannot stop nor what follows. There is power at play here that even goes beyond you, my Lady."

"Are you one of them Lords of magic?" Fury asked, "If so, you need to defend your people. Didn't you say they were created by the goddess to govern and protect? Your boyfriend is trying to invade your planet."

Christina does not even look at Fury. "I am the Grey Lady, the Lady of Chaos. While it is in my nature to protect, it is also to destroy. So be careful when you ask me to play this game."

"This isn't a game! Lives are a stake!" Fury growled before he turned to Cap, "You brought her into this."

Cap sighed. "Director, I only asked her to come for information not to fight."

Fury turned toward Thor, his desperation high, "You call her a sister, do something."

"Even with the Morrigan on your side, the cost is high. That is what it means for chaos."

Christina, though, was ignoring them all. Though, a apart f her heard them as well. A part that was so tried. A part that just wanted to sleep. Her eyes were locked with Loki. "I'm tried," she whispered. "Why am I always the savior? The Chosen One?"

Loki gave her a small smile that was quite tender—it surprised everyone but his brother. "Well, it is a good thing that I changed you like a remix, and I raised you like a phoenix, yes?"

Chris' eyes lit up and changed briefly to an ice-blue as she was reminded of her purpose. "Put on your war paint, one last time, yes?"


	2. Chapter 2

Moon Says: So, I bet none of you saw this coming. Bear with me. I am coming back to Avengers, worry not, I will just do some highlights before getting into the deep waters. Worry not. My next story will be Intervention followed by WAR. I needed something short to get me back into writing, so I chose this and FADE. I usually like big stuff, but, eh, I needed something. I want to get through Intervention so bad...I have so much Naruto on my mind. That and DA stuff.

 **Pheonix**

Chapter 2

Loki felt enough of her distress to awaken him from his sleep. His green eyes narrowed as the space on the bed next to him was empty and rapidly getting cold. His magic felt around and found her body before his eyes did. She was sitting in the alcove by the window—her favorite spot.

There was something calming to her when looking out into the city from the window.

Loki immediately rose from the bed and went straight to her. Her head turned and those eyes of death stared at him, and Loki saw something within him that had him gathering his little deathbird into his arms and holding her tight.

"What has distressed you, my little dragon?" his silky voice was soft and soothing to her.

The red head only sighed as she melted into her mate's arms. "I had this…dream if you could call it. You were trapped in a cage, a glass one, and held there because you were trying to invade Midgard. I do not understand it."

Loki hummed and tried to wrap his head around her vision. Taking over Midgard was not something that Loki ever had on his to-do list. In fact, he really didn't want to rule. Especially after seeing the shit his little mate had grown through because of the so called leaders in her life.

No, Loki was more of a follower; an adviser would be a better word. One day his idiot brother would rule Asgard, and Loki just prayed to the Norns that he would be able to talk sense into his brother, guide him away from stupidity.

Of course, that was a lot to ask for, and it would be easier to rule, but the more he spent time with his Lady of Chaos, the more he realized that the path of King was not a burden he wanted to bear.

Besides, there was something else that had his attention. "Why was I caged?" Loki questioned curiously. It was not like him to get caught unless he wanted to.

His mate chuckled, "Of course you wanted to be caught. No doubt it was part of your plan. The two of us meeting was not in that plan, though," she frowned, "because I had lost my memories. Someone had attacked me while I was with my…son," her eyes widened as her mind remembered this part.

Loki gripped her tighter. No words came out of his lips. No hope sprung in his chest. They both knew that she could not bear or carry a child in her womb, so why did this vision show her with a son?

The Morrigan centered herself and went into her mind, Loki following after her.

They examined the memory together. As they watched, they were able to feel and hear her thoughts.

The fear and pain of rejection of her son. The betrayal of a somewhat friend, almost brother-in-law. The guilt of abandoning a lover and not leaving others which lead to their deaths haunted her.

It was clear now the situation concerning her son, but it still left questions. Why was she given a vision of this? A vision of a distant future many years away?

After all, even when she returned to her failure of guardians, she still had to return to her own time and live that life. There was at least two decades, possibly more, until this vision took place. Why was she given this vision?

Loki had no answer except no answer. "The Norns do not give out these gifts lightly, so we must make the most of it. Plan for this future. First, we must get rid of your cripple emotions. The guilt you feel does not help your situation."

The witch nodded as she turned around and buried her face in her mate's chest. Her creature content at the closeness.

"I do not wish to take a lover when we are bonded. That is at the core of my problems. I do not understand how I can forget you and take on others?" Her voice was but a whisper, yet her confusion and shame were ringing loud between them.

Loki drew her closer and kissed the top of her head. "I will not lie and say that the thought of another man touching you does not drive me to rage. Yet, I do not wish you to die. We both know that when you return, I will not be able to pursue you. We will have to wait a thousand years to be together again."

It tore Loki apart to think he would have to agree to another being with his love, his mate, his soul-bound intimately. However, the thought of her death was something he could not bear.

"I will never lay with another because of our bond," her voice hardened as she took a step back, "so this vision is false."

Loki searched her eyes and knew she spoke the truth. That is where her loss of memory must have come into play. They would have to seal the bond off, partly, as well as her memory. Just so she could survive until they met again.

Honestly, it wouldn't surprise him if he did take the first chance to get to Midgard he got: even if it was an invasion. The eye issue…the thought of someone controlling him did not sit well, either especially the one who tortured her, almost raped her, and forced her into her tainted innocence.

This entire future was fucked up, but if this vision was their chance to fix the damage before it happened…

They had no choice but to take it.

Loki pulled her closer so their lips almost touched. "You are my mate; I will do anything and everything to keep you safe and content. If that means letting you go to fight this war, then I will step back. If that means, I will have to wait more centuries for you to return to me, then so be it. I will never lose you because you belong to me, even if we stray, we will always come back to each other because our souls are bound together." With that vow, that reminder of their bond, he kissed her fiercely, staking his claim.

This woman was a gift, and he would never betray her or cast her away. Not unless she demanded not to have anything to do with him. Even then, Loki was not sure he could follow her wishes and leave her.

No, the more he thought on it the more he believed that he would never leave her even if she told him to go. He'd spend the rest of eternity stalking her, doing anything and everything in his power to make her come back to him. No, only death could break them apart.

This brief separation would not be that. They both had destinies to fulfill, and he would never stand in her way. Loki wished that she would ask him for help, to join her in this war, but he knew she would never.

And by the laws, he could not enter unless she asked it of him.

Until then, he would protect her from afar.

They separated only for a brief moment before he lead her back to their marriage bed. If she could not sleep haunted by what is yet to come, he would remind her what is here, in the present, and Loki was not going anywhere.

If there was one thing Loki was not, it was stupid. She was the best and most terrible thing to enter his life, but he thrived on the confliction, the chaos she inspired.

Yes, Loki would show his mate that she not only belonged with him but also the fierce love he felt for her.

~Pheonix~

Loki and Thor had just finished a fight that was easy and boring. All the former wished to do was find his mate, especially after the vision of hers the night before, but he had not expected it to get worse.

His mother being at the center of it only made it worse. They were close enough to hear them talking, but to get to them would take them around two other corridors.

"I know what I speak of my child, and I am telling you—"

"You clearly do not know what you speak of Frigga because if you did, you would not be speaking at all," his beloved's voice was reeking of her frustration and anger as well as her grief. Whatever his mother was talking about clearly was trudging up old wounds that never have healed.

"Child, you must let Eir check on you. She will confirm what I have said—"

His mother was cut off by his mate unleashing her magic. Loki and Thor hurried around the last corridor to them. His mate had not attack their mother, but she was close to doing so.

"I am not _pregnant_ you stupid, old woman! I can _never_ be pregnant! Why can you not understand that? If Loki's magic is inside of me, it is because he is keeping me alive not impregnating me. Without his magic, I would be dead. So please, do me the favor," his Morrigan's eyes glowed as she barely restrained her magic from lashing out at the Queen of Asgard, "and stop reminding me of how broken I am!"

Frigga took a step backward, and neither Loki nor Thor knew if it was because she feared the other woman or if its as because she could finally see the pain she was causing in Loki's mate.

Thor stood in between his mother and his good-sister while Loki rushed towards his wife and embraced her, shushing her with his arms and calming her with his magic. She gripped his tunic tight and tried to bury her face inside his ribs, inside his body. Loki's magic was always safe. Loki made everything safe—just him and her.

Loki looked over his beloved's head and glared at his mother who look strickened. Loki knew not why nor did he care. If the woman had not been his mother, he'd have killed her for hurting his mate like this.

Yes, he needed to get them separated, perhaps permanently. Loki called his magic to them and used it to teleport them the two of them straight to his rooms.

"I am sorry, my love, that I cannot—" she wanted to beg his forgiveness for being so broken, incomplete, so useless. Maybe she did regret their bonding—that she was hurting him. Just like she will do to her lovers in the future. Loki could have found someone else that would give him children, and yet, he chose to save her, to bind them together so that she could live.

Loki cut her off with a harsh, brutal kiss. "I will _never_ regret saving you nor binding myself to you. You were an innocent that was becoming tainted. You called out to me, and I responded because I knew that you were mine. And I am a possessive bastard, you know this."

The Morrigan took a few deep breaths, steadying herself. That vision shook her up. She was a goddess. A woman of power. The true goddess had chosen her to be one of her Guardians. She was not weak. She had survived so much…she would not let this ruin her, break her.

Not when she had survived so much.

Not when she had had been cast out of the heavens and stripped of her immortality. She had been forced to be reborn as a human, and she would not be broken now.

The Morrigan raised her eyes and met them fiercely with her mate's. She would not be broken. That was why she insisted that she finish what she started. She would end this war and do her duty.

That was what the gods were after all; agents of the Goddess and her mate, to watch over the Realms.

"There is my partner," Loki smirked as he could feel her come back to herself. Yes, his little dragon would do fine. The question was, could he?

The thought made him frown as he still had not figured out a way to shield them from the pain of her lovers in the future.

His Morrigan looked at him as she shared his thoughts, "I lost my memories because we sealed them, and the consequence was that I fell in love with them. I cannot betray you like that. I cannot hurt hurt hem again."

Yes, he knew that to keep her alive was to share her for a time. Honestly, Loki wasn't sure if he wouldn't kill them afterwards—if they weren't already dead.

While the god of Mischief and Chaos was one for thought and plans, Loki reacted out of instinct here. "Stay safe. Stay whole. Do not fall in love, my little dragon."

Yes, Loki was right. Falling in love with someone only made it harder. That is why she would keep these words, these orders, close to her soul so they would stay with her. Guide her.

Caring for others kept her grounded, but loving someone when they would die on you just destroyed you.

Honestly, she was going to have to live through losing her father as well as her lovers again. No, this time she would distance herself. Fuck staying powerful, Hogwarts would help. She'd only choose one. That way there was a chance the others could live.

But really, her creature was just as jealous and possessive as her mate. That and she should have known her stalker is not denied.

The Morrigan would learn that Death is patient, and that the past, or in this case, future, does not overly change.

This vision was a gift from the Norns to help the mated couple find their way. After all, little changes add up. The main picture would not change as the war would go on until another would take its place. But how they dealt with people would be different.

After all, when you care for someone deeply enough it leaves an imprint on your magic, they come to mean something to you to the point that hurting them still hurts even with distance.

Maybe Loki and his mate would not make a mess out of things this time around.

….

Really? Life was messy and painful. It hurt and took and took till you could give no more and took some more. Until, sometimes, it gave.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw were black orbs staring over her. Concerned eyes that showed the depth of love he held for the young girl he watched over.

"Are you alright, Christina?"

The Morrigan was confused for a moment. Was she not just in a battle between the Founders and the Light Lord?

Something was different this time. It was as if she forgot to do something. Or something different happened.

She felt a hole inside of her that she knew needed filled, and it wasn't completely about her creature and her damaged core. No, there was something missing.

Someone.

But, she felt a peace about it. A longing, sure, but one with an understanding attached to it.

The Morrigan took in her surroundings and truly noticed the man who spoke to her.

Her father.

Her true father.

So that meant she had gone back.

She could no longer be The Morrigan but a different role would take her instead.

She was Scorpia Christina Potter-Black-Gryffindor Knight-Prince-Slytherin, and she had a world to save.

A world that was going to fall apart again. So, maybe, this time, she would prepare for the second one.

Christina gave her father a measured look before she asked, "Do you think," she paused a second as she tried to align her memories again. It had been almost two decades for her since she had been gone, and her memory wasn't always great. Her dragon…Draco Malfoy…his father was Lucius. "Uncle Lucius would like to make history a different way?"

Severus Snape blinked as he took in his daughter. Yes, he wasn't stupid. He knew something was extremely different about her. Her magic was wild and chaotic—Christian had too much for her seven year old body to handle, but he knew when she was gone for two weeks and two days that something would change.

A soul that had grown into her own would not loose the magic. No, she'd bring it with her, and Goddess help anyone that got in her way.

"You know that man is always willing to show you how Slytherin he is," was Severus' reply as he could read in between the lines. Lucius was only good one thing when it concerned this girl: politics. "What do you have in mind?"

Christina found herself giving her godfather a smirk that would have made…someone proud. She didn't know who, but she knew it gave her father shivers. A man who was unaffected by anything. Or at least had a damn good mask.

"Oh, I just want to destroy the Light foundations of our world, that's all."

Severus couldn't help but snorted. "That's all, huh? Not looking to do much are you."

Christina only gave him a trickster grin. "Where's the fun in playing it safe? No, I'm going to destroy this world. Whether it rebuilds or not is up it."


End file.
